Trials of the Fallen
by Ace Flyheight
Summary: Third Chapter is up Takes place after The World R:2 has gone online.Possible spoilers for GU,but it takes place in an AU version of GU.Rated T to be safe.May contain violence and some language later on as well as adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the .hack series, but I do own the characters that I introduce in the story.**

_**Chapter 1:Meeting in Mac Anu**_

Down a side street in Mac Anu, a single Adept Rogue in what looked like his second and final job class outfit appeared in a cascade of light in front of the Chaos Gate. The rogue looked around the dome in which the Chaos Gate was located, before walking down the stairs into the city of Mac Anu. As the rogue walked into the city, he thought that he heard somebody calling his name.

"Kaito! Kaito!!" Yelled a voice.

The Adept Rogue known as Kaito looked around him trying to find the source of the voice as he continued walking.

"Kaito, please wait up!" Pleaded the voice again, but this time from behind Kaito.

'_I know that voice.' _Kaito turned around and saw a female Harvest Cleric with dark blue hair cascading down her back from under her cleric hat and wearing a small shirt that covered the upper part of her stomach and a mini-skirt. "Uh….Hi Rena." Said Kaito as he tried to keep from blushing.

The Harvest Cleric known as Rena, was trying to catch her breath and keep her balance from all the running that she did trying to catch up to Kaito. "Hi Kaito..And Kaito, the next time that I yell for you don't just keep on walking away." Said Rena as she smiled as she finally caught her breath and clasped both of her hands together behind her back.

Kaito smiled a little as well. "Okay, I won't. But it would help if I actually knew that you were trying to catch up with me." Said Kaito as he smiled a little more, to try to keep from blushing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Agreed Rena as she unclasped her hands from behind her back.

"Well Rena, what did you catch up to me for?" Asked Kaito.

"Well...I was wondering...I was thinking that we could head over to delta Forgotten Destiny's Cathedral." Said Rena, as she fingered her long, dark blue hair.

"Uh sure, Rena." Said Kaito as he took a few steps towards Rena.

Rena nodded her head. "Okay, let's go." Agreed Rena as she grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged him to the Chaos Gate.

A few minutes later, Kaito and Rena reached the Chaos Gate and Kaito took his hand away, a little embarrassed as soon as Rena released her hold on his hand.

Rena walked up to the Chaos Gate and turned back towards Kaito. "You ready, Kaito?" Asked Rena as she saw Kaito nod at her. Rena nodded back and smiled. "Ok, let's go." Said Rena as she turned back to the Chaos Gate. "Forgotten Destiny's Cathedral." Said Rena as they both disappeared in an array of lights.

_**For everbody that tok their time to read my first chapter, thanks and please review and tell me what you liked or not liked about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Memories In the Cathedral**_

Kaito and Rena arrived in a savannah like field, with a cathedral in the distance. Kaito and Rena began walking through the savannah towards the cathedral.

While they are walking, Rena turned to Kaito and smiled at him a little. "Hey Kaito, remember when I first dragged you here back when we were both still newbies?" Asked Rena.

Kaito grinned back at Rena. "Yeah Rena, I remember. When you dragged me here, I was mad with you for making me come here but then we both started to have fun here..and then we started coming back here at any chance that we had to relax and have fun in our own place without having to worry about the other players." Said Kaito as they continued walking.

Kaito and Rena continued walking until they reached the cathedral and walked through the doors and up to in front of the altar. Kaito and Rena stop at the alter as they look past the altar, at the sunlight streaming into the cathedral. _'Now I remember why I always liked coming here...I had almost forgotten about exactly how peaceful it was here.' _Kaito slowly closed his eyes as he remembered his visits here with Rena all the times before.

Rena noticed Kaito close his eyes, like he always does when he's trying to think. "Kaito…Kaito, are you okay?" Asked Rena as she saw Kaito open his eyes a little quick and glance down at her and smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay Rena. I was just lost in my memories for a moment." Said Kaito as he smiled a little more at her. Kaito glanced back at the altar. "It's just that so many things have happened here in the cathedral since we first met in Mac Anu." Said Kaito, blushing a little as he said it.

Rena saw Kaito blush and took a few steps forward, until she was right next to him. Rena then laid her head a little against Kaito's shoulder. "Kaito, you've changed so much since we first met." Whispered Rena as she closed her eyes against Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito flinched a little as he felt Rena lay her head against his shoulder and then calmed down. _'Rena...I guess that you're right about me changing, but you've changed a lot as well...' _Kaito closed his eyes as well as the sunlight cast streams of twilight across their peaceful faces.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Next Generation**_

A kid of around 15 years of age, whose name was Dustin, sat down in front of his computer and saw it finish downloading and installing the newest online game, _'The World R:2'_. "I wonder how much fun this'll be. Jacob said that the original version was a lot of fun, but that he had grown too attached to his character and didn't want to make a new character for the new version." Muttered Dustin to himself under his breath as he opened the program. Dustin double-clicked on the program and saw it loading on the screen.

A message popped up on the screen, _'Please select character class.'_

'_Twin Blade'_

'_Blade Brandier'_

'_Lord Partizan'_

'_Tribal Grappler'_

'_Adept Rogue'_

'_Harvest Cleric'_

'_Shadow Warlock'_

'_Steam Gunner'_

'_Edge Punisher'_

'_Flick Reaper'_

'_Macabre Dancer'_

'_Twin Brandier'_

'_Dual-Edged Brandier'_

"Wow..I didn't expect there to be this many different classes" Said Dustin under his breath as he tried to decide on what class he wanted. "Okay, I guess that I'll go with the Adept Rogue." Said Dustin as he clicked on _'Adept Rogue' _and another message popped up.

'_Thank you for choosing Adept Rogue. Now please choose between two to three classes to use as a Adept Rogue.'_

"Fine. Then I'll choose _'Twin Brandier' _and _'Dual-Bladed Brandier_." Said Dustin as he clicked on the two classes.

'_Thank you. Now fill in information about your character's looks and attributes.'_

"Finally." Muttered Dustin as he began to fill in the info about his character. Dustin designed the hair to brush across the top of his character's eyes, which he had decided to change to silver, in the front and be very spiky in the back as well as being a dark crimson color. Dustin then designed the costume next, he designed a close-fitting silver and red shirt and silver and red pants that stopped at his reddish boots. Dustin also designed several criss-crossing belts across his character's waist. Dustin then designed a pair of silver and red gloves as well. After that, Dustin added two wing-shaped tattoos that went from above both of his eyes to right below each of them. Dustin then added two spiraling flame symbols on his shoulders. Dustin then clicked finish as he finished making out his character. As Dustin clicked finish, he saw another message box pop up, asking him to input the character's name. "K-a-i-t-o." Spelled out Dustin as he typed the letters in the message box. Dustin then put his VR headset on as he loaded his new character up in Mac Anu.

An Adept Rogue appeared in front of the Mac Anu Chaos Gate. The Adept Rogue opened his eyes and looked down at his character. _'So this is what it's like playing this game.' _The Adept Rogue continued looking down at his character for a few more seconds, before he looked up and began walking away from the Chaos Gate. As the Adept Rogue walked out of the Dome, he looked down at his reflection in the still water of Mac Anu. "So this is what it looks like from your perspective, Kaito." Said the Adept Rogue, Kaito, to himself. Kaito turned away from his reflection and began to walk back towards the Dome.

Kaito reached the Dome and put in three random keywords. "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Well that's a weird sounding area name, but I might as well try it out." Muttered Kaito to himself as he disappeared in an array of light.

As Kaito disappeared, a figure walked towards the Chaos Gate and began to enter the same keywords that Kaito had just done. As soon as the person finished, he disappeared in another array of light, headed for the same area as Kaito.


End file.
